


I'm Freezing, Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Aggravation, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday Challenge 637
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: The power goes out and Jim doesn’t even notice, but Blair does.





	I'm Freezing, Man

I’m Freezing, Man  
By PattRose  
Summary: The power goes out and Jim doesn’t even notice, but Blair does.  
Warnings: Language  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 519  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge: 637 Power

Jim was sound asleep having a wonderful dream about his naked Guide. It was going well when something touched Jim’s arm. It was a freezing cold hand on his shoulder. 

“Sandburg! What are you doing here?”

“The power went out, man. I’m freezing. I didn’t know what to do,” Blair replied. 

Jim sat up in bed and noticed the cold air. Blair wasn’t making it up. “Why don’t you start a fire, Chief? Then you’ll warm up. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to sleep.”

Blair slowly walked down the stairs like he was on a death march. Jim had no idea what that was about. 

Before long, Jim heard him starting the fire and within minutes, Jim could feel the warmth coming up the stairs. Jim laid back down and started to fall asleep.

Once again, Jim felt the cold hand on his shoulder and shouted, “What?”

“Jim, you can’t even feel the heat from the fireplace in my room. You can feel it up here. Could I bring a blanket and pillow up here and sleep with warmth surrounding me?”

Jim sighed and answered, “Fine… Go and get your things. Stay on that side of the bed.” Jim gestured with his hand and arm, showing one whole side of the bed. 

Blair hurried downstairs before Jim changed his mind. He grabbed his pillow, extra blanket and made a pit stop in the bathroom. 

When he got upstairs, Jim was sleeping already. Blair went to the other side of the bed and crawled in with his blanket and pillow. He lay there thinking about how great it was to be in Jim’s bed. Too bad it wasn’t for the reason Blair wished it was. 

_Oh great, now I can’t sleep…_ Blair tossed and turned until he woke Jim up. 

“Sandburg, hold still and go to sleep or you’ll be sleeping on the sofa. Understood.”

“I’m still freezing, man. Could I get some body heat off you?” Blair wondered. 

“Oh hell, take up the whole bed. Make yourself comfortable. Don’t worry about me not getting any sleep.”

Blair ignored the sarcasm and moved closer to Jim. In fact, he was right up against Jim’s back. Blair was loving it, until suddenly he realized his cock was thickening and began throbbing. Blair went to move away from Jim, but Jim stopped him. 

“Stay… We’ll warm each other up and then talk in the morning. Right now, I need to get some sleep. So come here and I’ll hold you in my arms.”

Blair didn’t have to be told more than once. He curled up into Jim’s body and Jim pulled him in even closer. Before long both men were asleep and warm at the same time. 

Jim didn’t have to dream about having Blair in his bed, because Blair was already there. 

No one would be freezing from now on. 

The end


End file.
